Protect
by Rishi kun
Summary: [this is a NarutoHarry potter cross over] Team 8 are sent to protect 3 magical beings, as easy as it sounds things get complicated. feelings arise and enamys are made, how will team 8 ever get use to hogwarts when so much things are confusing?
1. Chapter 1

**Rishi: **hey guys!! I know this story is well… a bit weird but I love Naruto/Harry potter cross over so I choose to do one! And I know the pairing is also very weird but I think it's cool! Also Shino and Kiba are ANBU captain and Hinata is a Medic Nin captain.

**Sasuke: **am I going to be in this story?

**Rishi: **… no I don't think so, maybe if I feel like putting you in.

**Sasuke: **WHAT! Why not?!

**Rishi: **because I say so! (Sticks her tongue out at Sasuke who glares at her) Anyway! I don't own Naruto or Harry potter!

&&&

"Why are we doing this again?" Kiba mumbled under his breathe. He was stuck on this thing foreigner's called a train and on the way to a school that taught magic. Magic?! Who would have thought such a thing existed. But then again their jitsu's where kind of like magic.

"Stop talking to yourself" Shino said calmly to Kiba. He wasn't keen on doing this mission either but he had no choice did he?

"Why'd you agree to this stupid mission anyway?!" Kiba said complaining.

"Kiba-kun, please stop yelling" Hinata said nervously as the train stopped. None of them were keen on staying at a school that taught magic.

"Kiba" Shino said in his monotone voice. Kiba and Hinata looked at him. "You remember that this mission is very important right? We are supposed to protect three people, if you keep acting like that then the people other then the one's we are protecting will know who we really are, and if that happens then we could fail our mission, remember we do not know who the real enemy is." Shino said in a warning tone. This made Kiba shut up.

"Ano… what else did Tsunade say? Since she told you most of the details?" Kiba and her had just returned from different missions so Tsunade had told Shino all the details.

"That we must keep a look out for anything suspicious around that school in addition try and blend in" Shino said looking out the window. The train at stopped at a platform full of people. Kiba and Hinata looked out as well.

"Wow! Foreigner's do look weird!" Kiba said laughing at a boy who tripped over his foot, trying to get onto the train.

"Kiba! Don't be so rude!" Hinata said scolding him. But Kiba kept laughing. Shino sighed to himself. 'This was going to be a long mission'

&&&

"Bloody Hell! Harry would you look at that!" Ron yelled out and pointed to a huge white dog that stalked behind Hagrid. Harry looked at the dog and then at Ron who seemed amazed. "It's bloody huge!"

"Ron why would you be surprised about that?" **Hermione said thinking back when they had their first encounter with fluffy.**

**"Well look at the size of the thing, I mean it looks like a normal dog but well… bigger" Ron said a bit paranoid that it might lounge at him. **

**"Well hello there you three!" Hagrid said at the trio who where staring the dog bedside's him "Excited about another year?" Hagrid's loud voice bellowed.**

**"Well I am, I've heard that there's going to be more subjects open this year" Hermione said cheerfully. **

**"Um... Hagrid not to be a bother or anything but where'd you pick up that thing?" Ron said pointing to the dog that seemed to understand him and growled at him. Ron retreated his fingers and took a step back.**

**"Oh don't mind this fellow his quite friendly" Hagrid said laughing.**

**"Friendly?! That thing growled at me!" Ron said annoyed**

**"Where did you get him Hagrid?" Harry said curious.**

**"Well actually he ain't mine, he belongs to one of the new students" Hagrid said still smiling.**

**"A student?! A student owns that thing?!" Ron said shocked. Again the dog made another growl. **

**"Yeah well I was sent here to talk to you three about that" Hagrid said pulling the three to the side.**

**"What is it Hagrid?" Harry asked a little surprised.**

**"Dumbledore has detected another threat to you three and asked a friend of his for some help, in fact she sent three body guards ere to guard you" Hagrid said watching how they would react to it.**

**"Bodyguards?" Ron asked**

**"He just said that Ron!" Hermione said irritated. **

**"Who from?" Harry asked hoping it wouldn't be from who he thought it was.**

**"Dumbledore doesn't know but he assured me that these three where professional's in spying and all that" Hagrid said trying to reassure them.**

**"Well do we know what to keep an eye out for?" Hermione asked annoyed. She wasn't very happy about getting bodyguards. If they where going to follow them every then she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her school work. **

**"No idea, Oh Also Dumbledore told me to tell you that you have to help them keep their identity secret" Hagrid said pushing them towards the train.**

**"Are you going to tell us anything about them?" Harry asked getting onto the train.**

**"No, to much to say, I'll let them introduce them selves to ya instead, their in the 10****th**** cabin" Hagrid said before waving goodbye with the huge dog at his side.**

** "Well that was a great start to the year ain't it Harry" Ron said sarcastically.**

**"Knowing that we're going to have three people watch our every move or that our lives are endangered again?" Harry asked also sarcastically.**

**"I would go for both, now stop wasting time and hurry up I want to see what our bodyguards look like" Hermione said moving down the train. After they reached the 8****th**** cabin a loud yell was heard 2 cabins away.**

**"What did you do that for Shino!!" came an angry, male voice from within the cabin.**

**"Repeat what you said earlier and I'll send another kunai at you" came another male's voice.**

**"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Stop fighting" came a soft female's voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to the cabin and quickly slid the door open revealing two annoyed looking boys and a worried looking girl. The three of them looked up to find that they where being watched and silently sat down.**

**"I suspect that you three are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Shino asked going back to his monotone voice. The trio nodded.**

**"Hurry up and sit down then, we don't bite you know" Kiba said looking annoyed. The three did as they where told.**

**"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you guys?" Hermione asked curious. They looked around their age but they where suppose to be professionals.**

**"The same age as you are" Shino said not bothering to look at her. "As I was saying before you interrupted Kiba, each one of us are assigned to them. Kiba you are assigned to… Ron Weasley, can you please stand and introduce yourself." Shino said waiting for one of them to stand.**

**"I'm Ron, but why would I tell you about myself when we don't know anything about you?" Ron said looking at Shino who he couldn't tell what face he was making since he was wearing black sunglasses and his school rob seemed to cover half his face.**

**"Cry baby aren't we? Fine I'll introduce myself first. My name's Kiba Inuzuka and I'm an ANBU" Kiba said turning towards the three who looked lost.**

**"ANBU? What's that?" Ron asked confused.**

**"An ANBU is a high ranked Ninja" Shino explained. **

**"Bloody hell! You're all Ninja's?!" Ron asked shocked. Hinata, Shino and Kiba nodded.**

**"Where are you guys from?" Hermione asked interested, she had never come across a Ninja before.**

**"We're from a country you guys call… Japan?" Kiba said seeming unsure. The foreigners called where they lived differently to what they called it. "Well now that you know about us, mind telling us about yourself?" Kiba said.**

**"Well I'm Ron Weasley, what should I say about myself?" He asked them. What was he suppose to say besides his name?**

**"Start with, your rank on magic and stuff" Kiba answered for Shino**

**"Rank? Sorry but we don't have ranks and stuff" Hermione said seeming annoyed as well.**

**"It doesn't matter we'll tell you about us if that's what'll take to make you trust us, My name is Shino Aburame, I'm a ANBU captain, I will be assigned to miss Hermione Granger and Hinata you'll be assigned to Harry potter" Shino said looking towards Hinata who looked nervous.**

**"Umm… Hello, m-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, I am a m-medic Nin captain, and it's very nice to meet you" Hinata said bowing towards them a little. Hermione Ron and Harry looked a little startled, she had been so quite that they had forgotten she was there.**

**"Bloody Hell! Are you blind?" Ron asked staring at Hinata's eyes. Hermione hit him across the head angrily.**

**"Don't be rude Ron!" She yelled displease with her rude friend but she was also curious.**

**"No she isn't blind, actually, you could say she has the best eyesight here, she could see yards away" Kiba said grinning.**

**"Really? your eyes are cool" Harry said smiling at his bodyguard. Hinata blushed at the comment no one had ever told her she had cool eyes. **

**"It's a blood line limit that runs through my family" Hinata said with out stuttering. She only stuttered when she was nervous but she was growing comfortable being around the three.**

**"Blood limit?" Hermione asked**

**"Yes its, how would you call it something that runs through the family" Hinata said smiling. Hermione nodded understanding.**

**"Now that we know each other, I expect that you do not leave our side, we have been informed that you three are strong but don't be silly and think you can take on the opponent by yourself, trust me I've seen idiots try it and they don't come out alive." Shino said in a warning tone.**

**"You mean… you've seen someone die?" Ron asked terrified.**

**"We don't just watch them die, we're usually the ones that kill them" Kiba said smirking. He was enjoying the reactions he got from them. Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces went pale.**

**"Kiba-kun! Don't scare them!" Hinata said, scolding him. **

**"Kiba, don't say unnecessary things, remember they aren't like us, they aren't forced to kill" Shino said looking out the window.**

**"y-you're f-forced to kill?!" Ron said still scared. From out of the three why was he stuck with the scary one?!**

**"It's more of a, kill or be killed thing" Kiba said scratching the back of his head.**

**"Don't get us wrong, we don't kill because we want to" Hinata said sadly. After the missions or sometimes during the missions she would burry those she had killed, she never liked the taste of blood.**

**"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked**

**"What is it?" Shino replied seeming not interested.**

**"If you guys are from Japan… then how can you speak English?" Hermione asked curious.**

**"One of your teachers cast a language spell on us" Shino answered simply. They had met up with a big guy, almost like a giant before they had gotten onto the train. He had pointed a stick at them said some weird words and they had suddenly understood what he was saying. But that was when they figured out that, that was how they fought through what they call spells. **

**"Ahh… I see" Hermione said nodding to herself.**

**"Also he took my dog!" Kiba said angrily "how could Akumaru not be aloud on the train?" Kiba complained. **

**"You mean that huge dog was yours?" Harry asked surprised.**

**"Yup! His my companion" Kiba said happily.**

**"What do you feed him?! How the bloody hell does he get that big?!" Ron said shocked.**

**"Nothing out of the ordinary, stake's, bones whatever is good for him" Kiba said lazily.**

**"Um… when do we ah… get to Hogwarts?" Hinata asked curious. She was getting a little bored.**

**"I think 2 hours more" Hermione said**

**"Thank you" Hinata said sighing. It was better then walking there but the ride was getting really boring. And she was getting nervous. They were entering a place they had no knowledge about. She just hoped that nothing goes wrong.**

**&&&**

**Rishi:**** first chapter all done!**

**Sasuke:**** that took you awhile**

**Rishi:**** I know but it was worth it! Oh yeah! People please vote for a pairing! I wanted to make it a Harry/Hinata pairing but I think I'll let you guys decide.**

**Sasuke:**** why can't I be in the story?**

**Rishi:**** I don't know**

**Sasuke: great! (Rolls eyes)**

**Rishi: anyway! REVIEW!!!! Please and thank you!**

**NOTE: Sorry guys that half the story is in bold font, I tried changing it but it's not working and I'm getting frustrated and really annoyed but I hope you enjoyed the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rishi: **hey guys! Thank you all for your reviews! I was so happy when I got reviews.

**Sasuke: **tell me about it! You were going nuts, you gave me such a headache.

**Rishi: **really? Hahahaha my bad!

**Sasuke (sighs): **yeah, whatever just get on with the story will you?

**Rishi (glares): **I don't own Harry potter or Naruto!

&&&

"Amazing!" Kiba yelled out when they stepped into the castle. Once they had arrived they where escorted straight to the castle.

"Kiba, lower your voice" Shino said as he walked past him.

"Shino isn't this place big?" Hinata asked looking around in awe. Shino only nodded. Ron, Hermione and Ron looked at them and smiled. They remembered the first time they had seen the castle. There wasn't anyone there right now with them which was good since Kiba was making so much noise. But they where soon interrupted with a cough.

"Professor McGonagall how nice to see you again" Hermione said smiling. McGonagall smiled back at her. Hinata, Shino and Kiba turned around to find a female talking to Hermione. She was wearing a long greenish black rob and a pointy hat.

"As do I Miss Granger" McGonagall said still smiling. She turned towards Harry and Ron as she nodded towards them as a greeting, and then she turned to the three strangers. "I presume that you three are Shino, Hinata and Kiba?" McGonagall asked raising an eyebrow. The three nodded. "Good, your stuff are already in your sleeping chambers I just need a word with you three in private" She looked towards Ron, Harry and Hermione meaning for them to leave. They nodded and turned to leave. "Also, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger I suggest you not mention the new students, act as if you've just met them, understood?" McGonagall said warningly. Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded and quickly went towards the Hall.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hinata asked a little worriedly.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Kiba asked Curious. Shino said nothing but waited for her response.

"There are something's you don't know about and I just thought I might fill you in" McGonagall said raising another eyebrow. She had a feeling these three where going to stir up trouble as much as the other three Gryffindor had.

"Like what?" Kiba asked still Curious.

"One, that you three have obviously never used a wand?" McGonagall said taking out three sticks and handing it to them.

"Hey I remember this, that big guy that took Akumaru with him had one" Kiba said examining his. Shino and Hinata did the same, curiously.

"Yes well, I was told to hand this to you three before we went in" McGonagall took out another thing within her rob, it was scroll. She hand it to them and they quickly opened it.

_Dear Hinata, Shino and Kiba_

_I have forgotten to tell you how to use a wand. It isn't as different as using your chakra, actually all you have to do is channel your chakra through it as you say the words to the spell. It's exactly like a jitus with out hand seals, just make sure you say the words to the spell correctly. In addition I would highly advise you to read at least three or more books on wizards, witches and spells. It will help you greatly and make it easier to blend in._

_Also I wish for Shino to send a report every week, I know it may be a little to much since your probably going to get homework again but if I'm going to figure out who might be behind this threat then I need all the information I can get. Also speak to the head master there and I'm positive that he will help._

_Don't get into to much trouble over there mostly you Kiba. After your first term I'll send another three to back you up if needed. Personally I don't want to send anymore then required. _

_Also one more warning. That boy Harry Potter is incredibly important so do not let him die! Or I'll have your heads when you get back!_

_You're sincerely the Hokage_

"You think she'll really have our heads?" Kiba said shivering after he read the letter.

"I'm sure she was just teasing" Hinata said but she positive that the Hokage was serious.

"If not then we must complete this mission" Shino said wrapping the scroll up and stuffing it into his coat.

"Also in this school we put each student into four houses, Professor Dumbledore has given me your houses, though we traditionally do it by a sorting hat" McGonagall said sighing.

"Sorting hat?" Hinata asked. 'What's that?' she wondered as she looked curiously at the witch.

"You will see when we sort out the first years, also as I have told Granger, Weasley and Potter, you will pretend as you have never seen them before or each other understand." McGonagall asked as she mentioned for them to follow her.

"Hold on though! Why can't you just put us in the same house with the people we're supposed to protect, and why aren't we aloud to know at least each other?" Kiba asked confused.

"I'm guessing because it's a little too suspicious to have it that why?" Shino said simply.

"Yes, also we would like you to make friends with anyone who distaste any of the three except you" McGonagall said looking at Hinata. "I want you to never leave their sides" She said with a serious face that it made Hinata a little nervous. She smiled and nodded her head. "Now that, that is sorted out I'll lead you to the hall and your tables." She said leading them towards a great door that was twice their height.

"Huge ain't it!" Kiba said to Hinata and Shino who nodded. The doors swung open releasing loud noises of people talking and laughing but a warm light illuminated from inside. They walked in following McGonagall. Every pair of eyes in their stared at them curiously.

"Shino you are in Slytherin" McGonagall said as she lead him to the table. "This is a new student so I expect you all to treat him well" McGonagall said eyeing each one of them. Shino took a spare seat with all eyes on him, but he didn't seem to give a care in the world. McGonagall lead them to another table. "Kiba you are in Ravenclaw" She said mentioned towards the table as Kiba grinned at everyone. "This is a new student so I expect you all to treat him well" She said looking at each student.

"Teachers here aren't very polite" Kiba whispered towards Hinata. Hinata smiled at him.

"Remember they don't know or culture so they won't know that it's more polite to ad 'san' to your name" Hinata whispered back. Kiba sighed.

"Please take a seat Mr. Inuzuka" McGonagall said as she pointed to a spare seat. Kiba sighed and did what he was told. But he took one more glance at Hinata worriedly. He and Shino knew that Hinata would be nervous being by herself with people who she didn't know but he also knew she would make new friends but he still felt uneasy and he knew Shino was as well.

"I'm starving! When are we going to eat?" Kiba asked trying to think of something else.

"Soon, just be patient, Miss Hyuuga follow me" McGonagall said walking towards another table. "You will be in Gryffindor, which is the same house as Potter, Granger and Weasley, make sure you keep an eye on them." McGonagall said just before they reached the table. "This is Hinata Hyuuga, I expect all of you to welcome her warmly" Mc Gonagall said over the table. It was a long table with so much people that it was a surprise to her that everyone heard her.

"It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you a-all" Hinata said quickly bowing. She cursed herself for the stuttering but she couldn't help it, she was always nervous around new people. She took a seat between Hermione and another guy who she hadn't met yet.

"Hello, what did Professor McGonagall say your name was?" Hermione said smiling.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said returning the smile. 'She's good at acting' Hinata thought before realizing that half the tables were staring at her. She quickly grew nervous and looked down at her fingers as if she found it very interesting.

"Your last name is weirdly pronounced… where you from are again?" a girl next to Hermione asked.

"Lavender isn't that a little rude" Hermione said looking a little annoyed.

"Oh it is? Sorry" she said seeming genuinely apologetic.

"No it's ok, my n-name is kind of foreign so I'm not surprise that it is weird" Hinata said smiling. She was sort of happy that people didn't know her last name and glad that no one new her family like the whole of Konoha did.

"So where are you from?" Said another boy with the same hair color as Ron. Another boy sitting next to him looked exactly the same.

"J-Japan…" Hinata cursed her self again for her damn stuttering.

"Japan?! That's cool!" said a girl sitting besides Harry. She had the same hair color as Ron as well.

"Oi, you lot forgot to say your names! I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said looking a little annoyed as well.

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said smiling.

"Harry potter" Harry said smiling as well. Every one looked at her for her reaction but all she did was nod and smile.

"Don't tell use that you don't know him!" Yelled the girl beside Hermione. Hinata looked at them confused which made them even more shocked.

"His the boy that lived!" said the small girl besides Harry. Hinata could just imagine the comment Kiba would have made right now.

"Everyone knows him!" said the guy besides her confused on how she could possibly not know him.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what your saying" Hinata said a little nervous. They all looked at her and then at Harry and laughed.

"Well that's one person that doesn't know you!" Ron said laughing. Hinata just looked even more confused. Hermione noticed.

"Don't worry about it Hinata we'll tell you some other time but for now I think you guys should introduce your self she looks like she'll die from confusion." Hermione said giggling.

"Oh right! Well I'm George Weasley and this is my twin Fred." The two look alike said smiling.

"I'm Lavender, pleasure" She said smiling some what a fake one. Hinata just smiled. 'Keep an eye out for this one' Hinata thought before turning to the girl sitting besides Harry. She noticed and smiled.

"I'm Ginny, I'm that guy's sister" She said pointed to Ron as if she regretted it but in a playful way.

"Hey!" Ron said looking offended.

"Calm down Ron" said the boy beside her. She looked at him curiously. He noticed and smiled at her. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Neville." He said still smiling, he seemed a little dopey to her but she found it funny.

"It's nice to meet you all" Hinata said feeling proud that she didn't stutter. But she suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring at her back. She turned her head and looked around. People on different table seemed quite occupied especially Kiba's table. He seemed like he was telling a joke. But on Shino's table is seemed a little different, he was though talking to some guys but she didn't like the look of them. Then that was when she noticed him, a guy with blond hair was staring at her more like burning holes through her.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she saw Hinata turn. She followed her gaze and noticed that she was looking at Draco Melfoy and Melfoy in turn was glaring at her. This got Hermione's attention. She tapped Hinata on the shoulder, making Hinata turn to her, she looked uneasy. "Don't worry about him, he hates all Gryffindor" Hermione said with venom in her voice.

"How come?" Hinata asked shocked. Everyone here seemed so nice, why would he hate them?

"Cause his a bloody git! That's what he is!" Ron yelled across the table. Ron had heard their conversion and couldn't help himself.

"He just isn't the friendly type" Lavender said, amusement in her voice.

"His Harry's arch Enemy" Neville said a little awkwardly. He didn't like Melfoy either.

"Oh…" was all that Hinata could say. 'Definitely keep an eye on him' Hinata thought giving him one more glance. He was talking to Shino who she could tell wasn't very happy.

"Quiet! Please welcome the first years" McGonagall said through out the whole hall. The doors opened and around 50 first years walked in nervously. Hinata observed each one of them and realized that none of them would be threat well not a big one.

"This is going to take forever" George or maybe Fred said a little irritated. And To Hinata's surprise it did take forever. It took at least five minutes for each person to get there house and it made Hinata feel drowsy. It was interesting at the start when she heard the hat talk but after a while it got boring. After Dinner a tall guy directed them to their rooms or what they called common room or something.

"Watch it, the stairs like to move" Hermione said warning her as she pointed to a stair case that moved as an example. This shocked her at first but it didn't really trouble her, it would be easy to just jump to one stair case to another. But what really freaked her out were the paintings.

"Do they all move?!" Hinata asked clinging onto Hermione's arm. Ron and Harry looked at her and chuckled.

"Yes all the paintings move" Hermione said sighing. Was this girl really suppose to protect them? She was scared of a painting for god's sake.

"Don't worry they wont hurt you" Ron said smirking. Hinata blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'm not scared! It's just a little… weird for paintings to move ok!" Hinata said defending herself. Great these people thought she was weak as well.

"Certain about that? Why are you clinging onto Hermione so much then?" Harry said teasing her. Hinata's face quickly turned a darker red out of embarrassment and anger. Anger for her self for acting like she is. She quickly let Hermione's arm go and looked at the floor. Through out the whole walk to the common rooms, Hinata didn't say a word. The three felt a little guilty thinking that Hinata was hurt by what they had said but didn't know what to say, they thought they might apologies tomorrow.

Hinata stayed up late that night trying to cast spells. She had read through all her text books that where brought up to her room. She figured they where for her classes. Each book was as thick as five dictionaries stuck together, and she had read five of the in six hours. Quite impossible right but compared to the scrolls she had to read at home this was nothing but actually doing the spells took a lot out of her. But she managed to do must of them, not perfectly but she was able to do them. After she was satisfied she crawled into bed. And tried to sleep. She was excited about tomorrow and what her classes might be like. But then she thought about her teammates were they ok?

'I wonder how Shino and Kiba are doing…' Hinata thought before she fell asleep.

&&&

**Rishi: **and Chapter two is all done (grins madly)

**Sasuke: **great! Now when am I coming?

**Rishi: **impatient aren't we? Next term (smiles at Sasuke's reaction)

**Sasuke: **WHAT?! But that's to long?

**Rishi: **well your just going to have to wait (smiles at him evilly)

**Sasuke: **I hate you, you know that? (Sulks)

**Rishi: **before I even met you

**Sasuke: **then why make me hate you more?!

**Rishi: **cause its fun (laughs)

**Sasuke: **you're insane!

**Rishi: **no I'm perfectly sane love, its you who is abnormal

**Sasuke (sighs): **fine, whatever

**Rishi (smiles wickedly): **REVIEW please and thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rishi: **HI GUYS!!

**Sasuke: **why must you be so loud!

**Rishi: **because they might not hear me…

**Sasuke: **they won't hear you either way so be quiet!

**Rishi: **...

**Sasuke: **great now she's sulking

**Rishi: **…

**Sasuke: **and she's not talking!

**Rishi: **I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

**Sasuke: **Hey! You talk to them but not me!! Arrgh women!

&&&

Hinata woke up early the next day feeling excited and nervous. To her today felt like the first day at school all over again. She had set her alarm for six only to find that everyone was all well asleep. She sighed and got her things ready and it took a while since she had messed everything up last night. It was 6:40 when she finished and she still had plenty of time so she decided to take a shower.

"Hinata?" Came Hermione's drowsy voice. She looked around the room to find that Hinata's bed was empty. She sat up and looked around. "Hinata?" she called out again. Then she noticed that the shower was on. 'Probably taking a shower' Hermione thought before yawning. Hinata had gotten a room to her self but Dumbledore had moved Hermione there too, saying that it would be a good idea. She got up and moved to her closet where all her school clothes and personal belongs were moved. She glanced once at the clock on her bedside table and was shock to find that it was seven. She usually was the first one up and it was her job to shake them till they got up. 'I don't think this would be that bad' Hermione thought before getting dressed.

"Umm… Hermione? Are you awake?" came her new roommate's shy voice.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Hermione asked walking to the bathroom door.

"Well… I don't know how to put this robe on… could you help me?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah sure, just come out." Hermione said waiting for the door to open. Hinata hesitated but finally opened the door. She handed Hermione her robe timidly. She didn't want to ask for help but she didn't want to go to class looking like an idiot because she didn't know how to put her robe on.

"Drape it over like this, tie it here and that's it" Hermione said smiling.

"Thank you!" Hinata said brightly. Hermione looked at the so could protector and couldn't help but think how adorable she was. And then she remembered what she said last night that made the girl sad.

"Hey Hinata…" Hermione said figuring out what to say. She knew she was right when she said this girl was probably weak and probably couldn't protect them but she still felt bad. The girl was being so nice to them but they had to be jerks and make fun of her.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked smiling.

"About yesterday… I didn't mean to be so… rude" Hermione said looking at the floor. But all Hinata did was smile.

"It's okay, I'm use to being called weak" Hinata was actually use to it from her father and her clan but instead of putting her down it made her work harder.

"Your use to it?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, when does breakfast start?" Hinata asked

"Around eight then we have class at nine" Hermione said looking at the time it was 7: 35 now.

"Shall we go then?" Hinata asked walking towards the door. "Or are we too early?" Hinata said.

"No we're fine, I can give you a little tour" Hermione said smiling. 'I guess this won't be too bad' Hermione thought before walking out to the common room.

&&&

"Wow you two are here early!" Harry said sitting bedside's Hinata surprised.

"Man I'd hate to be you, I bet Hermione woke you up early just so she could lecture you about Hogwarts history or something." Ron said sitting beside Hermione. Hermione sent a glare towards Ron.

"For your information she woke up earlier then me! Oh yeah I forgot to ask, have you read anything about our history or any of your school books?" Hermione ask changing the subject.

"Yup I've read all of them last night, but I don't understand everything" Hinata said honestly. All three of them looked at her shocked.

"Are you serious?! It took me three days to read all mine" Hermione said impressed. Ron and Harry looked at them with their mouths open. It took them weeks to even read one of the books let alone all.

"Oh dear God we have another Hermione" Ron said banging his head on the table while Harry sighed. Hermione on the other hand was to busy asking her questions.

"How could you read so much in one night?!" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm use to reading a lot that's all" Hinata said smiling.

"Oh yeah that reminds me! You two!" she turned to Ron and Harry who were getting themselves some food. "You haven't apologized to her yet" she said annoyed. She forgot to, too but at least she didn't need some one to remind her.

"Oh right, sorry about yesterday it's just…" Ron started but didn't know what else to say.

"We're not use to having a body guard, we're use to protecting ourselves" Harry finished of for him.

"It's ok, I may not look it but I'm pretty strong" Hinata said smiling. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other uncertainly but they trusted Dumbledore's decision.

"Hinata" came a deep but familiar voice.

"Yes Shino?" Hinata asked. She didn't need to look around, she knew it was him. Shino had made a technique that made him able to talk to another through his bugs but the bug must be touching the person to be able for it to work. But Hermione Ron and Harry looked at her confused. There was a thing to the technique, no one could hear what he was saying unless the bug was on them.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Shino asked casually. This was his way to check up on her.

"Yes I did, how about you? Have you talked to Kiba yet?" Hinata asked curious.

"Hinata are you ok?" Hermione asked concerned. Hinata had suddenly started talking to her self.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Shino is able to communicate with me so don't worry if I start talking to my self" Hinata said apologetically.

"I'm fine; do you want to talk to Kiba? I'll put him through." Shino said. Shino was also able to connect the links between his bugs letting him talk to more then 5 people at once.

"Hinata?!" came Kiba's loud voice.

"I'm here Kiba" Hinata said smiling.

"You can talk to him as well?" Harry asked curiously.

"Keep your voice down." Hermione hissed. People had started to enter the hall and it wouldn't be safe to talk out loud.

"How are you? You ok?" Kiba asked concerned. Kiba thought of her as a younger sister. Sometimes he was worse then Neji when it came to being over protective.

"Yes I'm fine, nothing bad happened, you?" Hinata said keeping her voice down.

"I'm fine as well, no nothing interesting at all. Met a couple of hot girls though." Kiba said. She could tell he was grinning.

"Kiba" Shino said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, we're on a mission and yatta, yatta" Kiba said annoyed as well.

"Well I got to go guys, more people are coming into the hall, and I'll talk to you guys later" Hinata said.

"Don't let people push you around" Kiba said worriedly.

"Be careful Hinata" Shino said before the connection was cut.

"So what was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh they were just checking on me" Hinata asked grabbing some toast.

"That's neat; do think there's a spell like that?" Ron asked happily.

"Probably is" Hermione said pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

"Anyway, what do we have first?" Harry asked putting some food onto his plate.

"Potions" Hermione said casually but Ron and Harry groaned.

"First day back and we're stuck with the bloody git" Ron said sighing.

"Ron watch your language" Hermione said glaring at him, Ron just shrugged and continued to eat.

"Yes weasel, do watch your mouth, don't want people to be think you came from a low class family now." Came a slimy voice from behind them.

"Oh shove of Melfoy" Harry said angrily. Hinata looked up to find the same boy glaring at her yesterday insulting Ron.

"Seriously Melfoy we don't have time with your childish insults" Hermione said waving her hand as if to swat away flies. Melfoy shot a glare at her.

"I wasn't talking to you, you mudblood, know your place!" Melfoy said angrily. Ron stood up from his spot angrily.

"Shut up Melfoy before I shut it for you!" He said in a dangerous voice which Harry thought he might have learnt from Mrs. Weasley.

"That's hardly a treat coming from you" Melfoy said grinning. Ron was about to send a punch his way when someone caught his hand in mid air which shocked him. He blinked twice before looking to see who had stopped him and there standing with a calm, expressionless face was Hinata.

"I think you should leave" Hinata said in an icy voice that she usually only use in missions. When Hinata is on a mission she would turn serious and her personality would totally change. Shino and Kiba called that the 'switch'.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?! You're probably from a lowlife family just like these three!" Melfoy said angrily but embarrassed that a girl had stopped him from getting punched in the face. He was just grateful there weren't much people in the hall yet.

"And so what of it!" Ron said looking as if he'd throw another punch. Hinata had wanted to laugh so hard. She wasn't that fond of a her family but it was her duty to stick up for them even when they didn't need it but if Neji was here this poor boy would probably be dead.

"I would hardly call my family lowlife's, you could get killed" she said warningly.

"Then what shall I call them? Filthy little mudbloods?" he shot a glare to Hermione. "Or half blood?" He gave a livid glare to Harry " Or a trash like his" He said smirking at Ron Who looked absolutely furious

"It's not like your any better!" Harry said angrily. He was pissed now. He could take being teased but he won't stand for it, when they had insulted his parents.

"Melfoy get lost before I hex you to oblivious" Hermione said standing up also. Draco looked at them before glaring once more and walking of to his table. All three of them sighed beside Hinata who went back to eating. To her it wasn't such a big deal, but that was probably because she didn't know what the names he called them meant.

"Are you guys ok?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Ok?! OK?! You should've let punch that bloody prick!" Ron said furious.

"And let you all get in trouble? I prefer not to get scowled by Shino, bedside's I didn't even know what he was saying" Hinata said innocently.

"Mudblood is a foul, disgusting word used for muggle born witches or wizards" Hermione said angrily.

"Muggle?" Hinata asked lost.

"Mate she reminds me of you, when you first came to the wizarding world" Ron said laughing. Harry just looked at him and sighed.

"Its non-magical beings" Hermione explained. Hinata mouthed 'oh'. For the rest of breakfast, Ron and Harry had to put up with Hermione lecturing Hinata about history and other stuff till it was time for class.

&&&

**Rishi: **Chapter 3 is all done! There was more to it but I thought it was a tad to long so I'll save them for next chapter hehehe

**Sasuke: **how come? Just leave it longer, its better, now this chapter seems weird.

**Rishi: **I know but I want to save it for later!

**Sasuke: **oh what ever

**Rishi: **REVIEW!!! Please and thank you.


End file.
